Rules for the Asylum
by katamariape
Summary: A series of vignettes detailing the regulations of the Super Robot and how a fangirl and her two neighbors fail to adhere to them. A tie in to both my 'I'm with Crazy' and Artisan Brown's 101 Rules for the Super Robot.
1. Rules 55&56

**AN: **Hello there readers of 'I'm with Crazy' and new ones as well. This is meant to be a series of vignettes for all the numbers on Art's list (which can be found here http: // forum . fanfiction . net / topic / 61667 / 16094717 / 1 /) that I won't be able to fit into the normal story without it seeming like a total non-sequitur moment. I won't be doing them in any specific order btw. Please only post reviews with substance.

**Warnings: **Language**, **Mentions of yaoi

**

* * *

Rules 55&56**

**Rule 55: **No member of the Hyperforce is interested in my yaoi fanfiction…

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Clarissa looked behind her to see Zach looking at her, accompanied by Sprx and Jinmay.

"Well uh… what are you doing?!" She quickly asked in an accusatory tone.

Zach raised an eyebrow, still not quite acclimated to Clarissa's behavior; "I'm going with these two to help them with the grocery shopping, I want to see what a supermarket looks like on this planet. Now could you answer my question?"

"Yeah!" Sprx jumped up onto the stool next to her "Why are you so interested in watching Gibson tell Otto not to touch his chemicals girlie? I mean they do this like once a week."

Clarissa shrugged and turned back to look at the bickering two. "Well to be honest, it sort of reminds me of this yaoi fan fiction I read this one time about them."

"Yaoi fan fiction?" parroted Jinmay. She and Sprx looked at Zach to see if he had a better idea of what she was talking about, but he wore the same perplexed face.

Clarissa smirked, "Yeah well, I already told you guys about fan fiction."

Sprx and Zach groaned in memory of the _looooonnnnnngggggg_ speech Clarissa had given when Zach had said fan fiction sounded like 'a stupid waste of time'.

Clarissa continued, ignoring the two; "Well yaoi is um… slash."

The looks of confusion continued, "Boyxboy?"

Still nothing.

Clarissa sighed, "A romantic paring between two guys!"

The eyes of the three lit up with understanding, a second later Zach looked behind Clarissa to see the still arguing Otto and Gibson. "Wait! You mean those two…?"

Clarissa smiled and nodded, "Uh-huh."

Zach recoiled in disgust, "Oh that's fucked up! Thanks for ruining my childhood even more Clarissa."

"You're seriously messed up for even thinking of stuff like that girlie! C'mon Zach, I can't believe I'm saying this but I really want to go shopping." Sprx and Zach quickly left, muttering and shaking their heads.

Jinmay was left alone with Clarissa for a few seconds before the she began to stutter, "Well uh- I better go! I got the um- coupons after all!" The pink haired girl soon rushed out of the room.

"Huh." Clarissa wondered why Jinmay was blushing so much before she left the room, snickering a little when she realized the answer.

**

* * *

Rule 56: **…openly

**

* * *

AN: **Yes I know Sprx and Zach's behavior might come across as homophobic, but trust me; any red-blooded heterosexual man will react this way when confronted with yaoi for the first time, it's more out of shock than anything.


	2. Rule 24

**AN: **Hello everybody! Along with posting this I figured you should be aware that I'm going to be on vacation for the next two weeks. Said vacation will not include wi-fi or computers so I shall be absent until then. Thanks again to Art for letting me use her list and all my reviewers.

**Rule 24**

**Rule 24: **I will not sky-dive off the Super Robot… without permission

"Please?"

"No means no!" Gibson exclaimed as he made his way down the hall, trying to escape the girl that was tailing him.

"But come onnnnnn!" Clarissa moaned in the most drawn out fashion possible.

Gibson sighed as facepalmed in frustration. "Clarissa, you don't even have a jetpack. I am not letting you."

"You're not letting her do what?"

Gibson turned around in surprise to see that both Antauri and Stella had emerged into the hallway. "Oh, hello there you two. Um… oh yes! Clarissa here won't stop pestering me to let her 'skydive' off of the robot."

"Gibson's being a meanie." The strange girl pouted.

Antauri tilted his head, "I am sorry, but what exactly is 'skydiving'? I have never heard of it."

"Um… basically it's jumping from somewhere really high with like a parachute or something." Stella quickly explained before turning to Clarissa, "And what in the hell gave you the idea to go skydiving?"

Clarissa shrugged, "I just feel like it."

"You're going to jump off the several hundred foot tall robot because, and let me make sure I heard you correctly, you feel like it?"

"Yup."

Stella was struck silent by the sheer impulsive stupidity of the girl.

Antauri filled the silence, "That seems rather… dangerous. Especially seeing as you have no jetpack or parachute."

Clarissa smiled brightly, "Actually I do!" She pulled out a folded patch of fabric that she had apparently been holding behind her back.

The still dumbstruck Stella managed to squeeze out, "That's your parachute?"

"How exactly do you plan to hold onto that?" Asked Gibson.

"I'll tie strings to it, duh." Stated Clarissa, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So let me get this straight." Said Stella, "You plan on using a piece of random fabric that you probably pulled out of some closet; as a substitute for what is one of the most advanced pieces of textiles in the world, along without using any of the tethers, packs, and other equipment that goes into making a functioning parachute."

"Umm… Yeah!" Clarissa quickly nodded.

Stella grabbed Clarissa's hand, "Why are you holding my hand?"

Stella ignored the question and began walking down the hall, Clarissa in tow.

"Hey wait! The way to the roof is the other way!"

"I know." Stella looked back at the two monkeys. "Are you two coming or not?"

"What for?" Asked Antauri

"To help me explain to this idiot all the ways in what she was about to do, is a bad idea."

Gibson pondered this for a short moment as Clarissa struggled to free herself from Stella's surprisingly strong grip.

Antauri turned to his blue companion, "Well, come now Gibson. If she truly intends to list _all _the ways, she will need help."

Gibson shook his head and sighed as he followed his teammate, "You know I was really hoping we would have at least a few months of peace after we defeated the Skeleton King."


End file.
